hickey
by Irrwisch
Summary: Alistair's water pipe burst open and he needs a place to crash. Who better to ask than Cullen?
Cullen groaned. He hated Thursdays. Honestly, he hated most days. His work left him so sore on almost all the days, he usually spend his weekend sleeping all the stress out, just to awake to more next week. He was very well aware that this probably wasn't any kind of healthy life-style. Yet he didn't care so much. There was little else in life but his work – he just had his siblings, and they were living far away. Cullen didn't really call as much as he should and every time his sister _did_ get him on the phone, she complained about it a great deal.

Defeated, he fell on his couch. It was eight in the evening, and he had eaten a sandwich all day – and that only because Cassandra had bought one too many. He half-heartily suspected she had bought one more _on purpose_. He chuckled a little. Cassandra would rather punch him in the face – and break all his teeth in the process – than admitting she cared about him. He liked her and he wouldn't treat anyone with her as a partner. Also because Cassandra was so intimidating, he often just needed to stand around and exist in most cases.

He must have fallen asleep on the couch, because he jumped awake when his door bell rang like a mad man. Cullen groaned and looked at his watch. It was eleven o'clock, for Maker's sake, who wanted something now?! He swore to anything, if that was this _old lady_ again wanting anything fixed...

Angrily, he ripped the door open and bellowed in his opponent's face: "WHAT." Maybe that gave the lady a heart-attack and he could simply call the ambulance and never see her again. That face, however, wasn't very female or even old. It was, in fact, rather male and young too. Considering the face he had expected, of course.

"That's one way to greet an old friend." Cullen groaned. "Whatever do you want, Alistair? Have you looked at _the time_? It's almost midnight. And just why is there a box in the hallway? Wait; is that your good-night-plush there? Don't tell me it ran away to my home, I didn't even believe that when I was twelve!"

Alistair joust pouted and hugged his toy tighter. "It didn't run, I carried it the whole time! It's raining, you know, couldn't let it get wet... poor Tony." Cullen valued Alistair as a wonderful friend, he really did, but right now he just wanted to punch that man in the face. Oh, how he wished Cassandra would be here to do it for him. "You're 34 years old, Alistair... _please_ get rid of that thing sometime soon? Or keep it, but store it in the cellar! And for Andraste's sake, stop pouting!" Alistair mumbled and cuddled that blasted toy more. Would that boy ever grow up?

"Anyway, what do you want here? I _do_ hope you have a reason for coming here in the middle of the blasted night?" Alistair fumbled a little, before he said something. "Well, you see, there... might have been an... well... some _kind_ of accident... I mean... well. The water pipe in my bathroom kinda broke while I was gone and when I came back I could open a swimming pool." Cullen groaned. "And nobody noticed that in any way? Your neighbours, or... _anyone_? Alistair shook his head. "I'm living on the ground floor, remember? Just the cellar under me, and that one didn't complain. My neighbours didn't notice... I did call the plumber right away, but I need to sleep somewhere else in the meantime... and... _weeeeeell_..." Alistair gave his best impression of puppy eyes and Cullen whimpered a little. "But... Doesn't Leliana living two houses from your place? Why didn't you go there? I mean, you _are_ good friends, right? I mean... she does sleep, right?" Alistair sighed. "Yeah, but she shares rooms with Josephine. They might be too much girl for me, you know? At worst I'd wake up with pretty ties in my hair, multi-coloured." Cullen rubbed his face and knew he should just give in. Alistair always made him do what he wanted in the end, so what was the point in resisting it? "All right, fine. Just come in." Alistair squealed too much like a little girl while he went inside. Cullen had no idea why he picked up the box and carried it inside.

He closed the door and already Alistair was sprawled across the couch. It took him much willpower not to groan. He still clutched that damn toy! Cullen felt like an old man with serious back problems when he placed the box down. "You'll have the couch, Alistair. I believe there's toast in the kitchen somewhere... I'm going to sleep now. Please don't make that TV too loud, yes? I've got to get up in the morning." Alistair said nothing, just gave him a peace-sign, which was almost as good as "got you, bro". In fact, it meant exactly _that_. Cullen sighed and disappeared into his bedroom. He was so tired and worked-out, he didn't bother with anything. Brushing his teeth or even undress... he didn't care; he just wanted to drop dead and wake up tomorrow. The faint sound of the TV was strangely calming, however. The fact that someone... that _Alistair_ was here, was calming. And somehow, that was a scary thought.

Cullen slowly awoke to his cell phone ringing. It served as his alarm, too. He was dead if he ever lost that phone. Most days, Cullen awoke with a strain somewhere – mostly because he usually fell asleep on the couch. That nothing in his body tried to kill him currently was incredible. And it was Friday, too. Business on Fridays was always a bit slower, mostly quiet left-over-paperwork from the week. Slowly he opened his eyes, fully expecting the see the starting morning light of the day through his window... only to be greeted by a face-full of Alistair.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed and jumped straight out of the bed. He obviously startled Alistair, who made a little jump himself. "WHO'S DYING", he yelled in response and stared at Cullen. "What... what in the Maker's name are you doing _in my bed_?!" Alistair huffed and hugged his toy closer. "I kept falling from the sofa. And there was enough space here, wasn't there?"

Cullen huffed a little. At least he was awake now, even without the help of almighty coffee. "Alistair... you almost scared me to death! You can't just do that!" Alistair pouted and got up. "I fell from the sofa _twice_! I'm sure I bruised! Here, look..." He just lifted his shirt and pointed to his sides. Cullen tried his very best not to blush.

Why did he blush? Their body-type was almost identical, he shouldn't... but it's been _years_ since he's seen Alistair without a shirt and somehow he still did. "T-there is nothing there, you idiot. Now just... I don't know; I need to get to work." Alistair made some kind of face and then broke open: "What? You're gonna leave me here alone, all wounded and dying? You can't do that!" And then he fell into Cullen's arms, hugging tight. The hugged one just froze to ice because he didn't know what do to. Alistair was a little taller than him, and that always surprised Cullen. He acted so much like a younger child, that Cullen just expected him to be that small.

Alistair hugged tight and steady, full of warmth. It was a strange feeling, but somehow it got Cullen's heart pumping. Why he didn't know. He also didn't know why he hugged Alistair back and why it felt... _good_. Alistair smelled good. Like sleep, yes, but also... like Alistair. Somehow, he didn't want to let go. Cullen closed his eyes and gave into the hug. He didn't really remember why Alistair hugged him in the first place, but right now, he couldn't say he cared much.

"Cullen... didn't you want to go to work?" Alistair asked quietly and at first, Cullen barely registered the words. Then he sprung back into action. "Maker be damned, I almost forgot!" He tore himself out of their embrace and ran into the bathroom, doing a quick wash. He _had_ to style his hair. These curls were impossible! If he arrived at the office with curls, everyone would laugh. Cassandra would snicker and then possibly break jaws.

He undressed quickly and threw them somewhere and then just grabbed something else. His wardrobe didn't offer much variety, so he wasn't in great danger of mismatching anything. That was a win at least. All but rushing through the apartment, he slipped in his shoes, grabbed his suitcase and was gone, completely forgetting Alistair. Who just hugged Tony instead.

It only dawned on Cullen that he forgot to say good-bye to Alistair at lunch. So he was mortified. First that awkward hug and then he completely forgot to bid farewell. So of course he didn't touch one bite of his food and instead had mortifying thoughts about what Alistair must think about him now. And _of course_ Cassandra would notice that. For the whole of their lunch she had been staring at him with one eye, possibly waiting for him to say something. Cullen would like to say something, but he had absolutely no clue what about.

 _Hey Cassandra, my old friend Alistair came by, slept in my bed, we hugged kind of awkwardly just this morning and now I don't know what just happened?_

Yes, great conversation opener. Maybe he could just take that topic, but simply ignore the hugging part...? It was worth a try, right? "My friend Alistair dropped by yesterday." He then said, as casually as he could. Cassandra was terrible at reading people; surely she wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary... "Is that why you look so mortified?" ...well, crap.

"Ah, no, of course not, I just, ah, I didn't sleep all that much, it's nothing to do with Alistair, I mean..." Cullen quickly shut his mouth, because he was rambling. Cassandra drew her eyebrows together and looked at him irritated. He couldn't blame her, really. "Did you have nightmares again, then?" Cullen shook his head. "Don't worry, Cassandra. You'll know if it's bad." The woman took a slurp of her coffee. "I'm just asking because it's been a while since you called." Cullen looked at her. "Yeah, I know, but... but that's good, right? That I don't have to call you? Every time I do, everyone is afraid you'll break their spines." Cassandra snorted, but it was the truth. He would call Cassandra in the dead of the night and she'd talk him through his nightmares, but the next morning everyone else – not Cullen, never him – actually feared for their life.

Cullen leaned over the table and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Cassandra. I don't know where I'd be without you." He could swear he saw a hint of a blush on Cassandra's cheeks. "Dead, most likely." He laughed. "You are an optimistic mind, Cassandra." She finished her coffee, smiling: "Keep talking, and I'll break _your_ jaw."

"Now talk about Alistair. Do I need to break something in his body?"

They had ended up talking about Alistair, but just general stuff, since Cassandra didn't know him – Maker be blessed. Still, Cullen was glad not to have to go to work for the weekend. He really hoped nothing happened and he had to come in. The past weeks had been straining enough. While he was driving home, he wondered what he'd do about Alistair. Should he just ignore this hug? Well... maybe he would simply wait for Alistair's reaction. Yes, that was a goof plan. A safe plan. It would only be a terrible plan if Alistair had the same one, but that wasn't likely to happen, right? No, it would be more likely for Alistair to sit in front of the TV, cuddle his damned toy and eat cheese-crackers.

When Cullen arrived at home, however, Alistair was nowhere to be found. Perhaps the plumber fixed his pipe already? But Alistair wasn't the type of guy who disappeared without a word... or maybe he had felt that awkwardness in their hug too? Still... even if he had, Alistair would've at least said good-bye, right? Or maybe he left a note. So Cullen searched.

Alistair's box of various items was still here, that was a good sign. No note there, though. Tony, however, was surprisingly missing. And Cullen could punch himself for calling that damn toy _Tony_. Cullen then found a little post-it-note on the kitchen counter.

 _You don't have cheese, and I don't want to die. So I'm on a survival trip. Don't worry, Tony protects me! I shall be back victorious!_

Cullen laughed a little. Yes, the cheese. Alistair sustained himself on cheese.

He'd come back.

Why that made Cullen so damned happy, he couldn't say.

He remembered sitting down on the sofa to watch some TV while he waited for Alistair to come back. Although he apparently must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he wasn't sitting anymore, but lying down. And even more, he was also warm. Very warm and very comfortable. Cullen slowly opened his eyes and made a sleepy sound. He fell asleep on his couch way too often, but he never woke up warm or even remotely comfortable. Mostly, he woke up lying _on_ the remote.

"Well, are we awake, princess?" Cullen looked up and saw Alistair's grinning face hovering over him. "What... huh?" Alistair laughed and patted Cullen's head. "Keep sleeping, right? I mean, you're comfortable right?" Cullen only nodded, then slowly realised Alistair's position. "Wait... am I lying on your lap?" Alistair nodded: "Well, your couch's awfully small, and I don't fancy sitting on the floor. And your TV is the only entertainment you have!" Cullen sighed silently. "Didn't you bring your laptop?" Alistair gently combed through Cullen's hair and somehow that made him very sleepy. "Yeah, but that one's for work. And my favourite soap is on, too!" Cullen had closed his eyes again and enjoyed Alistair's fingers in his hair. "Did you and Tony find some cheese?" he asked without really caring for the answer. He couldn't just ask Alistair to keep talking, could he? The sound of his voice was oddly soothing. And for some reason, Alistair kept talking. Cullen didn't understand one word, although he believed to hear his name a few times and somehow he was sure Alistair didn't talk about cheese anymore.

It was a bird chirping outside his window that woke him up the next morning. Cullen didn't really want to open his eyes however, because he was feeling _really_ comfortable. He could feel he wasn't lying on the sofa anymore. Did he get up last night and went to bed? He knew he wasn't sleep-walking, so this change of location irritated him a little. He wasn't complaining too much, of course, the bed _was_ more comfortable than his couch... Cullen froze to death when something shifted behind him.

Only now did he notice the two arms wrapped around his middle and the other body pressed behind him. And why did that feel so secure? "A-Alistair?" he hesitantly asked without moving. Was he dreaming? He wasn't sure if he wanted to be dreaming. "Mmmmh", came the response from behind him and Alistair snuggled closer. "Y-you know I'm not one of your girlfriends?" Cullen could mentally slap himself. Why was he squealing like a little girl? "Mmh... know. You're hard." Alarmed, Cullen looked down at himself only to realise that Alistair probably meant his body. In general. The man behind him squeezed a little harder. "Is it uncomfy?"

No.

No, it wasn't uncomfortable. Rather the opposite, really. Apparently, he took too long to form some kind of answer, so Alistair answered himself: "Good. 'cause I'm not letting go." Alistair nuzzled his neck and Cullen's heart started beating faster. "D-did you carry me here? Why not leave me on the couch?" Alistair put one of his legs over Cullen's, while also putting his chin on Cullen's shoulder. "If I did, how would I've been able to cuddle with you?" Cullen's heart beat even faster and he was sure his cheeks were crimson red.

"Y-you want to... I mean... _what_?!" Alistair chuckled. "I want to cuddle, Cullen. Can we do that the whole weekend? And we could _caboodle_ , too..." If Alistair kept talking, Cullen would have a heart attack because it was beating so bloody fast. So he rolled over and pinned Alistair under him on the mattress. " _Caboodle_? I swear to the heavens, you're the worst man-child I ever... do you even listen?!" Alistair was making a face Cullen couldn't quite interpret. Then he grinned and rolled Cullen over, pinning him underneath. "Hmm, yes, that's better." Startled, Cullen blinked up to Alistair. "Better? Better for what? Alistair, I swear, if you smoked pot..."

"I like your curls." That set Cullen completely off track. "They look cute. You don't look so old, too. Why do you straighten them all the time?" Alistair leaned down und nuzzled Cullen's nose. His breath was hot on Cullen's skin and he wondered why he didn't mind. Alistair intertwined one of their hands together, while he pressed his lips on Cullen's neck. "Tell me you don't like it and I'll stop." But Cullen couldn't say that. Because he did. He did like it. Having Alistair kissing and nicking his neck felt wonderful.

He didn't want him to stop either, although he felt like he should say something. He felt Alistair's body pressing down on him and it was a strange feeling altogether, but far from unpleasant. Alistair kissed along his jaw line and then pressed their foreheads together. "Look at me", he said and Cullen didn't remember closing his eyes. He opened them and saw Alistair's face closer than ever before and he didn't really mind it. His breath tickled his lips and Cullen had to concentrate hard on understanding Alistair because his heartbeat was so damn loud. "Tell me you don't like this, because I want to kiss you now."

Why wasn't he grossed out? Alistair was a man; they knew each other for years and... and he shouldn't be excited for what was to come. But he was. Alistair was moving closer and Cullen felt his lips ghosting over his. It's been a longer time since he'd been kissed the last time and he wondered what Alistairs lips would taste like. "You're not complaining", he whispered and while he spoke, his lips brushed Cullens. Cullen put his free hand on Alistairs arm and whispered a _No_ back. "Good", Alistair smiled and he was so close and –

His phone rang.

Of course.

And whatever moment they just had, the ringing stopped it. Groaning, Alistair released him, rolled over and made himself a burrito. Blushing like a teenager, Cullen got up and picked up his phone. It was Iron Bull, needing a little help.

He hung up and looked back at the Alistair-Burrito on the bed. "I'm going for awhile. I'll, uh... I'll bring pizza when I come back. Alright? It shouldn't be too long. U-until later, Alistair." Alistair didn't respond and honestly, Cullen wouldn't even know what to say if he did. So he just quickly dressed and left the house. While driving, he desperately tried to calm his heartbeat down... yes, his heartbeat. Nothing else. Maybe he should drive into one random tree somewhere.

Bull needed his help for a few more hours then Cullen thought. And as he promised, he got pizza on his way home. With extra-cheese for Alistair, of course. He really hoped he wasn't playing bedroll anymore. But first he should slap one slice of pizza in his face. How dare he leave a hickey on his neck?! Bull didn't stop teasing him about it, it was terrible. How long did these take to go away, anyway? Andraste, if they were _still_ there on Monday... maybe a scarf. A scarf could help, although Bull would blow that cover in five seconds.

Standing in front of the door, he steeled himself. They needed to talk about what happened. Bed-drunk? Anything? They could talk about this like civilised people. After the pizza, of course. He wouldn't want to waste that.

Cullen opened the door. "I'm back; I've got pizza! Please tell me you are no longer rolled up!" He closed the door, put his keys and coat away and turned around, just to get a heart attack. Alistair was standing right in front of him, grinning like some fool. "Maker's Breath, Alistair, why are you..." Alistair lunged forward and Cullen dropped the pizza out of pure shock and due to the fact his hands were full of Alistair.

His old friend all but slammed their lips together, grabbing Cullen's face and hair, mussing it. Cullen couldn't help by responding, pressing back against Alistair. Alistair pressed him firmly against the door and cradled the back of his head. Cullen wasn't sure where to put his hands, so he settled for Alistair's back. He moaned quietly when Alistair pressed a leg between his and licked over his lower lip. Cullen _felt_ Alistair against him and it was such a strange feeling it felt right already. Still, he pressed against Alistair's chest and he just moved one inch away. "What, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you", came the reply. "Don't you like it? Because I think you _do_..." Cullen blushed. "Yes, yes I do!"

"Then why stop?" asked Alistair. "The pizza. It's hot. Eat?" Alistair looked down and laughed. "Gosh, I forgot. I just thought about you the whole day. Let's eat, then, and kiss later." He bent forward again, for one chaste kiss, but Cullen threw all caution overboard. He all but jumped Alistair, wrapping his legs around his hips; kissing him. "Oh, I thought... pizza?" Alistair breathed. "I've reconsidered", replied Cullen dryly and kissed him again. Alistair pressed him against the door once more, smiling. Cullen felt Alistair, _again_ , and rolled his hips against the other. Alistair just grunted against Cullen's lips, then he went to attack his neck again.

"You left me a hickey", Cullen breathed and he could basically _smell_ Alistair's grin, "how long until they go away?"

"You see, for them to go away, I need to stop making them. And that's not gonna happen."

Cullen wore a scarf next Monday.


End file.
